How to Make a Boy Love You
by AngelOfDreamsForEternity
Summary: The Lyoko gang has finally shut down XANA, but they didn't get rid of their problems like Sissi. What happens when twenty three year old Yumi Ishiyama finds a book called How to Make a Boy Love You?
1. A Night With Sissi

How to Make a Boy Love You

Written by: AngelOfDreamsForEterntiy (other PenNames: MewMewIchigo, Starfire-Tameran Princess, Wave the Swallow, and other ridiculous PenNames)

Summary: _The Lyoko gang has finally shut down XANA, but they didn't get rid of their problems—like Sissi. What happens when twenty-three year old Yumi Ishiyama finds a book called _How to Make a Boy Love You?

Rating: M for language, drug usage, and sexual activity

**Character Ages**

Yumi Ishiyama: 23 years old

Ulrich Stern: 22 years old (almost 23 years old)

Sissi Delmas: 22 years old

Odd Della Robbia: 22 years old (almost 23 years old)

Samantha: 22 years old

Aelita Hopper: 21 years old

Jeremie Belpois: 21 years old (almost 22 years old)

**Character Jobs**

Yumi Ishiyama: A whore

Ulrich Stern: A secretary of a middle school

Sissi Delmas: A teacher in a middle school (same middle school as Ulrich)

Odd Della Robbia: An artist

Samantha: Make-Up Artist

Aelita Hopper: A nurse

Jeremie Belpois: A doctor

**FOREWORD**

Dear Readers and Writers,

Greetings. AngelOfDreamsForEternity here. I've got a message for all of you readers and writers of bet all you readers of my stories are thinking, "Why aren't you continuing your other stories?" It's because I hated my other two stories. The flames people wrote were true. And unless I find an Inbox of thirty messages begging me to continue them, I won't continue them.

Anyways, I'm a long time Code Lyoko fan. And I still am now. I hope all you people like this story! I'll try to put hard work into it.

ENJOY!

Love always,

AngelOfDreamsForEternity

P.S. This chapter contains language, drug usage, and sexual activity. If you are under the age of seventeen, please leave immediantly!

P.P.S. Most of the chapters in my story are in Yumi's point of view, but other chapters (like this one) will be told in another character's point of view.

Chapter 1: A Night With Sissi

My name is Ulrich Stern. I am currently twenty-two years old. My birthday is a week from today. Many strange, unexplainable things have been happening in my life in the past nine or so years. I'll be glad to explain to you what those bizarre things were.

When I was fifteen years old, my friends and I shut down a supercomputer named XANA who wanted to destroy Earth and all living things with it. Luckily, though, we demolished him. And we also shut down Lyoko, a virtual universe.

I know. I already know. You don't have to tell me. It's completely weird, isn't it? I think so, too. And now, XANA, our biggest problem, has vanished. But my other problems haven't.

It was when I was, like, twenty-one. I received a voice mail from Odd while I was doing my work in Martini Paul Sayman Middle School. I listened to the voice mail. Here was what Odd said:

"Ulrich! I'm sorry to bother you during your secretary work but this is about Yumi! I received news from Aelita! Yumi is working as a whore! That's right! As a whore! You know, a whore is a female person who engages in sexual activity for money! That's exactly what she's working as! Well, anyways, that's all I wanted to say. Bye!"

I had gasped when I first heard that message. I almost dropped my cell phone if I hadn't been shaken out of my reverie by the principal's announcement. I almost fainted, too. I mean, Yumi working as a whore?

Okay, I'll stop thinking about that. My other problem is Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas. She followed me to Martini Paul Sayman Middle School and became a seventh-grade teacher. She's also blackmailing me.

I hate Sissi. She's been crushing on me since grade school, and she's still fantasying about me. I have to admit she is sexy, but I love Yumi more than her. So too bad for Sissi!

But "too bad" won't work on Sissi. She's blackmailing me. If I don't obey her, she'll tell the whole middle school about me and Mr. Cuddles sleeping together every night! Mr. Cuddles is my teddy bear, the one I received from Jeremie when I was five. I still cuddle him today. I just can't get my hands off of the teddy bear.

I was jolted out of my small reverie by cool, smooth hands ruffling my hair. I relaxed—a little. It was Sissi playing with my hair. Sissi spun my chair around so that I could be facing her.

My eyes widened when I saw her. She was looking god-damn sexy today! Sissi wore a small tanktop underneath a jacket and I could see her panties through her see-through tears.

"Hey, baby," she greeted me and kissed me on the lips. Her tongue slipped through my lips and she roamed my mouth for a while. Then she withdrew her tongue and smiled.

"What the fuck do you want, Sissi?" I asked in my best, fake, sweet voice. I kissed her back, pretending I was happy to see her. This made her happy. "Well? C'mon, you bitch, tell me what you want!"

Sissi ignored the crack. "Ulrich, dear," Sissi began. "Can you come to my apartment room tonight at nine o' clock?" She let her finger slide down to my penis. I shivered at her touch. "I'm getting a little lonely by myself at my apartment."

"Sure, Sissi," I replied. Pain built up deep inside of me. _Another night with Sissi,_ I thought, shuddering slightly. _Ugh…but if it's that what Sissi wants, she'll get it._ "Now, I have to do my work. Bye!"

"Bye, Ulrich, dear," Sissi called and disappeared into the teachers' lounge holding a steaming cup of mocha. I waved with a fake grin on my face and returned to my work.

At exactly nine o' clock in the evening, I parked my Ford Explorer in a parking space and stepped out of my car. I walked into the apartment lobby and entered the elevator. I pushed the button that would send me to the third floor. The elevator flew up. When it reached its destination, I stepped out of the elevator and walked to room C-5. When I saw it I fixed my tie and knocked on the door.

I heard rushing footsteps and slamming doors. Finally, Sissi appeared at the door. She was wearing a tied bathrobe and her hair was soaked. I could infer that Sissi has just finished her bath.

"Oh, Ulrich, dear! I thought you wouldn't come!" Sissi exclaimed happily. She pulled on my tie and dragged me in. Sissi locked the door behind her and embraced me. Then she kissed me and traveled my mouth as she walked me to the kitchen. After kissing me she seated me to a chair in the kitchen and served me beer.

"Here, have some beer and let the games begin!" Sissi laughed and we drank two bottles of beer each.

Later, after drinking beer, a drunken version of Sissi carelessly threw the bottles of beer away and approached me. She stood me up by the tie and kissed me.

This time I was the one to pull her. I was drunk. I couldn't help myself! I explored her mouth and we walked to Sissi's apartment room. Sissi locked the door behind her and pushed me down on the bed. We were still kissing.

When Sissi withdrew she smiled. "You don't really want to have sex, do you, Ulrich?" she asked curiously. Sissi stood up from the bed and lit a candle, making a romantic scent float through the room.

"Bring it on, baby!" I replied happily. "I want to have sex with you, Sissi."

"Let the fun begin then!" Sissi squeaked, barely concealing her excitement. She crawled on top of me and untied my tie. She threw the tie away and let me untie her bathrobe belt. I greedily untied the belt and threw the robe away, revealing Sissi's bra and panties. Sissi smiled as she unbuttoned my shirt and threw it away, revealing my muscular chest. Sissi trailed a finger down my chest and then zipped down my jeans. She discarded the pants, leaving me in my boxers.

"Yes, let the fun begin!" I said. I fumbled with her bra strap until it was thrown to the floor, exposing two beautiful breasts. I then removed Sissi's red thong and I saw her pussy. Sissi was so beautiful naked!

Sissi quickly ripped my boxers off and I shivered as my dick was exposed to the cold air. Sissi threw our clothes to the floor. Sissi was naked, and so was I.

I was the first one to have fun. Sissi's breasts bounced back and forth tauntingly until I finally cupped both breasts and suckled on a nipple. Her moans were like music to my ears. I fondled with the other boob as I suckled on the other one. Finally, it was Sissi's turn.

Sissi kissed me and roamed my mouth for ten minutes until she withdrew and crawled down to my manhood. Sissi grinned and I felt her licking around my manhood until she finally suckled on it, making it shoot right up. I moaned as she bobbed around my penis again.

Then, it was the time to enter her. We switched places; now I was on top of Sissi. I pushed my weight on her so she couldn't escape. I suckled on both breasts for twenty minutes then it was the time to finally enter her.

"Are you ready, babe?" I asked. "Enjoy the ride!"

"I will!" Sissi screamed happily. "I will, Ulrich!"

I spread her legs and entered her. Sissi screamed her head off, but content was in her voice. "Oh, Ulrich! Oh, Ulrich!"

I let my manhood collect wetness from her vagina until I had enough. I lay down next to her. We were both naked lying on the bed.

It was a great night with Sissi.

There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it!


	2. For A Hundred Dollars More

**FOREWORD**

Dear Readers and Writers,

All I can say in my foreword, or author's note, is what this chapter will be about. Okay. Well, this chapter is told in Yumi's point of view. It also has language, drug usage, and sexual intercourse. So, please, if you are under the age of seventeen, please leave immediately. Thank you.

Love always,

AngelOfDreamsForEternity

Chapter 2: For a Hundred Dollars More

My name is Yumi Ishiyama. I am currently twenty-three years old. If you think I'm having a very enjoyable life, then think again, because you are totally wrong! I'm leading a horrible life, actually. It's because I'm working as a whore and I've experienced sex more than five times. I want a hundred more dollars and that's when I'll stop working as a whore! And, luckily, I haven't been pregnant yet. So, _hai_, thank you so very much, Buddha! I don't want to be pregnant yet.

So far, I have more than twenty-two thousand dollars from all those men I've had sex with. Here's the system. When it's my turn, I get up onto the stage in front of thousands of men. I drop my bathrobe and my body exposes to the men's eyes. I'm usually wearing a thin bikini and I'm getting very cold, to tell you the truth. But money is worth it.

None of the men I've had sex with replaces my crush, Ulrich Stern. He was my "friend" in middle and high school, but now I think of him differently. I don't think of him and me holding hands anymore. I don't dream of him and me kissing each other as the sun goes down. Being twenty-three makes me think more wilder. Yep, you guessed it. I fantasy about Ulrich and me…having sex! But I know that will never happen because I don't know where Ulrich lives, or where he works!

"Okay," a drunken female announcer's voice pulled me out of my quick reverie. I shook my head and decided to focus more. "Will Yumi Ishiyama, the Japanese beautiful bitch, step onto the stage? Yes, Kevin, you're fucking right."

I gulped as wild yells echoed off the walls of Mystio Café/Bar, the café/bar I work in. I stepped onto the stage, shivering because all I had on was a bathrobe and a bra and panty underneath my bathrobe.

Once I was onstage, drunken men yelled. I heard some men scream, "Take off the fucking bathrobe!" I gulped again and untied my belt.

"Oh, c'mon, already, you bitch, hurry up and take off the damn bathrobe!" Another man yelled.

I nodded and let the bathrobe slip to the floor, revealing my thin black bra and my red thong. People cheered like crazy and they yelled happily and continued drinking. Finally, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

I watched the next girl get onto the stage and take off her bathrobe, then leaned down to the man who had grabbed me first. He was tall and attractive, with blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean. His drunken smile added to his cuteness. I blushed when he stared at me.

"Um, hello," I greeted him quietly. "What's your deal and what's your name? I'm Yumi Ishiyama, by the way."

"Robert," the man replied with a toothy grin. Alcoholic air poured from his mouth. "But you can call me Robby, Yumi." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two fifty-dollar bills. "Can we have sex? I'll give you a hundred dollars if you say 'yes'!"

"Of course I say 'yes'," I replied. "Let's go!"

Robby smiled toothily and scooped me up in his arms. He walked through the crowd and reached the hotel part of Mystio Café/Bar. He, with me in his arms, walked up to his room. Once we reached his place, he opened the door and set me down.

"Welcome to Robby's crib!" Robby teased. He placed the money on a table and closed and locked the door behind him. He grinned and lit a candle. A romantic light brightened the room. I grabbed him close and kissed him. We collapsed on the bed, with Robby on top of me.

"Ooh, you're good," I commented him slyly. I placed my fingers on his shirt and unbuttoned it. I slipped his shirt down and threw it away. His muscular chest wasn't half-bad. I licked his full chest, causing Robby to groan.

"You're excellent," he complimented, and unclipped my bra. I blushed when it fell to the floor and my breasts were now exposed. Robby gasped.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in my hair. "Mind if I play with your boobs?"

"Not at all," I replied. I had to admit, I was having some fun. "Do as you want with me and I'll do what I want with you."

"Cruel, but fair!"

Robby kissed my panty and slipped it down onto the floor, revealing my pussy. He smiled and gave it a welcoming kiss. Robby licked all around my womanhood until he finally stuck his tongue into it. I moaned in pleasurable pain.

"Oh, Robby!" I shrieked as he moved his tongue up and down greedily, collecting wetness never collected by a man's own tongue. I clutched his head when he finished and pulled his head up to mine. I kissed him on the lips. We both opened our mouths.

I unfastened and discarded the rest of Robby's clothes. We were both fully in the nude on the bed, alone in a locked hotel room. I smiled. Sex was never as enjoyable as this.

"Robby, I like you!" I admitted.

"Me, too," he whispered back.

We both gasped for air after our big make out. Then Robby moved to my breasts. He suckled on one nipple, causing me to groan his name over and over.

I stopped moaning and stroked his manhood. He stopped suckling my nipple. I asked for permission on licking his dick. He nodded "yes". I grinned and did as I wanted with his penis. I suckled on it, making it shoot up with erection, and I knew he would barely wait to enter me. After a whole hour of endless nipple suckling, manhood licking, pussy licking, and breasts cupping we both agreed to do "it".

"Spread out for me, baby," Robby commanded. I spread my legs for him and he inserted his dick into my vagina. Robby moved in and out, faster and harder.

"Oh, Robby! Oh, Robby! ROBBY!" I shrieked his name over and over again. His name was like music to my ears. It seemed endless. We were both having fun.

Robby stopped after thirty minutes. We roamed each other's mouths for several minutes and then hugged each other close. Robby and I lay down on his bed, hugging each other and smiling after what we did.

"Tell me your cell phone number so that I could invite you to my house sometime," I ordered, getting a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled down his number as he mumbled it, then we both turned off the candle. Moonlight poured in from the closed curtains and it seemed so romantic.

"I like you," Robby confessed. He looked deeply into my eyes. His blue eyes were so adorable. I blushed as he added, "In fact, I love you, Yumi."

"I like you the same, Robby," I replied. We both kissed for several minutes again and then Robby thrust his face between my breasts.

"You have such full breasts," Robby commented. I flushed a deep red as he began suckling on a nipple again. After he did this, we lay next to each other so close that our adult chests touched.

"I love you, Robby," I whispered as we fell into the dark hole of slumber. And I was now stuck between two loves: Ulrich and Robby.


	3. Shy Love

**FOREWORD**

Dear Readers and Writers,

It is me once again, AngelOfDreamsForEternity. Thank you all, my readers, for the reviews. I'm thanking you all except for **Tomboy Inu Hanyou**. Why do you think my story is icky? How come the other people don't? I'm starting to think that **Tomboy Inu Hanyou **is under the age of seventeen….Hmm….

Well, anyways, for you other not-flaming reviewers of mine, I thank you all so much for boosting up my spirits. I first thought that lemon, citrus, or lime situations were kind of gross, but I now I think they're good.

Anyways, this chapter once again contains lemon. But don't worry; the next chapter is lemon-free. So I hope y'all like this chapter. This time, Aelita and Jeremie are going to have sex. Woo-hoo!

Here it goes. Enjoy.

Love always,

AngelOfDreamsForEternity

P.S. This chapter is told in Aelita's point of view. Yay, Aelita!

Chapter 3: Shy Love

Hi, there! My name is Aelita Hopper. I am twenty-one years old and I work as a nurse in a hospital called Mountain Hill Hospital. I love helping sickly people and I like seeing people happy. But I sure am happy that Jeremie, my crush, is working as a doctor in the same hospital! We see each other often.

Just thinking about Jeremie makes me blush. I mean, he's so cute and hot in that doctor outfit of his! His blonde hair is perfect, and so is his smile. He doesn't wear glasses anymore, which just adds to his charm. I love Jeremie! He helped my father, Franz Hopper, get out of Lyoko and he helped shut down XANA.

Franz Hopper, who is my father, is in the United States while I'm stuck here at France. But I like it here. France is lovely as Jeremie is hot.

I was jolted out of my reverie by a patient in the room I was in. "Where's my medicine?" the patient, whose name was Mrs. Harrison, demanded. "I need my medicine!"

"Er, sorry, Mrs. Harrison," I said quickly. I walked out of the room and returned with a small case of pills. I handed it to Mrs. Harrison. She was dismissed from the hospital.

I glanced at my watch. It was time for me to go! Oh, yeah, Jeremie and I go out at the same time. While I was going out the hospital's front doors I felt cool hands on my waist. The owner of the cool hands turned me around and I blushed when it was Jeremie.

_Oh, my gosh! _I thought, giggling, as I caught sight of Jeremie's sexy body. _He looks so hot! _I almost even fainted if Jeremie hadn't spoken up.

"Hello, Miss Aelita Hopper," Jeremie joked and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I know that he treasures me, and I treasure him, but we have never told each other our feelings! "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes, I am, Jeremie," I answered. We walked outside the hospital. I didn't have a car, so I rode in Jeremie's car. "Why do you ask?"

"Mind if you go home with me?" Jeremie asked, opening a car door and motioning for me to get in. I stepped into the convertible and shut the car door. Jeremie sat down next to me on the driver's seat. He drove out of the hospital's parking lot.

"No, I don't mind," I replied quickly, digging in my pink purse for my lip gloss. I applied strawberry-flavored lip gloss on my lips and asked Jeremie, "What do you want to do at home?"

"I want to spend the night with you, Aelita." Jeremie stopped the car at a red light. "Aelita…I want to tell you something. Something that I should've told you years ago, when we met."

"Yes, Jeremie? I'm listening."

"Aelita," Jeremie began, "ever since the day we met, I've crushed on you. I know we've shared something like puppy love back then, and I want that puppy love to grow into something bigger. I want it to grow into the biggest love in the whole world. I love you, Aelita."

"Oh, Jeremie!" I cried out. "I love you, too! I've been dreaming of you and me."

"In that case, will you be my girlfriend?" Jeremie asked. His eyes twinkled pleadingly and his frown begged me to nod and agree to his question.

"Yes, Jeremie, I say yes!" I burst out and wrapped my hands around his neck. I withdrew my hands and gave him a shy kiss.

"Why don't we save the kisses until we get to my apartment?" Jeremie asked. A wild smile flashed on his face. "Besides, we're ready to have some fun. I call the fun 'sex'."

"Jeremie, are we really going to have sex?" I demanded nervously yet excitedly.

"Yes, Aelita, it's time for us to have sex," Jeremie replied. He turned the car left and drove to his apartment's parking lot. There, Jeremie parked the convertible and we exited the car.

Jeremie and I held hands like a new couple and smiled at each other. I could feel my heart beating fast, for it was excited. I was excited for the event that was to come. _Jeremie and I are going to have sex! _My mind screamed happily.

"Well, here we are my angel." Jeremie reached into his pocket and took out a tangle of keys. He raised one and carefully placed it into the doorknob. As I watched, Jeremie twisted the key and pushed open the door. Jeremie put the key in his jeans pocket and entered the room. I followed hesitantly.

"Lock the door and follow me," Jeremie ordered. I quickly locked and closed the front door. I trailed after Jeremie around his apartment.

We reached our destination. It was Jeremie's bedroom. "Come on in and make yourself at home," Jeremie announced slyly. A sly grin flashed onto his thin face and I couldn't help but shudder slightly.

I walked inside and Jeremie quickly closed and locked the door behind us. Then he glanced at me, and then scanned my body. He pointed to his bed and commanded, "Lay down on the bed."

I obeyed without any questions.

Jeremie smiled toothily and got on top of me on the bed. He took off his white coat and unbuttoned my own brown coat.

"J-Jeremie?" I whimpered excitedly. "I'm excited."

"Me, too, baby." Jeremie slid my coat down my shoulders, arms, and off my body. He threw away the two warm coats onto the floor, making a small pile.

"Let the games begin!" Jeremie blurted out. He pushed his lips against mine and slipped his tongue through mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his cool hands around my neck. We roamed each other's mouths happily, then we parted.

"That was amazing…" I breathed heavily.

"I agree," Jeremie gasped for oxygen.

"On to the next step," I said wildly. "Let's take off each other's clothes."

"You got it!"

I yanked Jeremie's green turtleneck over his head and threw it to the floor. I gasped when I saw his muscular chest. "Oh, Jeremie!" I squealed as I covered his young chest with welcoming kisses. Jeremie's slight moans were music to my ears.

As I played with Jeremie's chest, Jeremie unbuttoned my pink shirt. He then threw it carelessly to the floor, revealing my silk white bra. Jeremie grinned greedily and the next thing you know, my bra gets tossed to the floor. My young but full breasts were exposed to the man's eyes.

I, being the modest person I was, shielded my chest from Jeremie's hungry eyes. Jeremie's eyes widened as I did this. Then he leaned forward and whispered reassuringly in my ear, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Aelita. You're one beautiful babe. Now, let me see you."

I did as I was told. My arms fell to my side, and I heard Jeremie squeal when he saw my two big breasts bouncing back and forth as I shivered. Jeremie took one breast in his hand and fondled with it.

"Jeremie!" I moaned in pleasurable pain. "Oh, Jeremie! More, Jeremie, more!"

Jeremie cupped both breasts and I yowled in pain. Then Jeremie loosened his grip and suckled on my right breast's nipple. I groaned deeply as he did this. This was fun!

Jeremie then stuck my left breast's nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. He gulped down the contents of my nipple and then stopped. "That was awesome," Jeremie breathed. "More sex, Aelita, MORE!"

"As you say so, Jeremie," I answered. I unzipped his jeans and, using my legs, threw it onto the floor. Jeremie was wearing red boxers. I discarded the underwear and threw it onto the floor.

I made eye contact with Jeremie's manhood. I reached out hesitant fingers and stroked the young member. Jeremie moaned. I stuck his dick into my mouth and suckled on it.

"Aelita!" Jeremie screamed. "Oh—oh, my!"

I stopped doing this when I felt like it. That's when Jeremie slipped off my denim skirt and took off my pink silk panties, revealing my most-hidden body organ.

"Now it's time for the real fun," Jeremie announced.

"Bring it on, Jeremie," I gasped, bracing myself.

"Ready, Aelita?"

"Go, Jeremie!"

Jeremie gulped and inserted his erecting manhood into my young pussy, breaking my virgin barrier. I shrieked as Jeremie went faster and harder. I screamed even more loudly.

Jeremie and I collapsed next to each other on the bed. Moonlight peeked from the closed blinds as we hugged each other close.

"My Jeremie, my genius," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Jeremie's bare chest.

"My Aelita, my angel," Jeremie whispered back, and we fell asleep peacefully in a warm embrace.


	4. The Book

**FOREWORD**

Dear Readers and Writers,

I truly apologize for not making a new chapter. I've been very busy lately. I've been playing too many video games, ignoring your reviews. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me.

At last, I have finally made Chapter 4 of _How to Make a Boy Love You_. This chapter is told in Yumi's point of view. In this chapter, Yumi and Ulrich meet again. In this chapter, Yumi also finds a book called _How to Make a Boy Love You_ (hence the title of my story). She starts following the book's instructions.

Here it is! Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!

Sincerely,

AoDFE (AngelOfDreamsForEternity)

**Chapter 4: The Book**

I woke up in Robby's bed, clad only in my silk panties, and sat up in Robby's bed. Next to me, only in boxers, Robby peacefully slept. I smiled at him, stroking his hair with my fingers and staring at his muscular chest. But I finally looked away from Robby's chest to the clock. It was 4:56 P.M. I quickly stood up from the bed and clothed myself in tight jeans, a bra, a T-shirt, and a coat. I pulled up my boots over my feet and ankles and quietly left Robby alone.

In the apartment hall, I walked to the elevator. Occasionally, a man would pass me by and stare at my ass. I muttered "Fuck you for staring at my ass!" every time a man would stare at my buttocks. Finally, I reached my destination. I walked into the elevator, where there was a woman who looked very tired, and went down to the café. Once the elevator doors opened, I left the Mystio Café/Bar, leaving a note saying that I retired from my job as a whore. I walked out into the streets.

"Damn, it's so cold," I murmured, pulling my coat over my T-shirt. "Weather these days, it's so unbearable." I made my way to my Mercedes Benz and entered the warmth of my car. I drove to my apartment, the roads empty.

A cool rush of night air caused my hair to fly. I scowled at my hair, and, with one hand, smoothed it down. I finally got to my apartment. I parked my car and entered the lobby.

I went to the elevator and pushed a button. I went up to my floor. Once I stepped out of the elevator, I bumped into someone and landed on the floor. My loose coat fell down, revealing my black T-shirt.

I stood up, grabbed my coat, put on my coat, and opened my mouth to curse. But I closed my mouth and gasped when I saw who I had bumped into.

"Ulrich!" I burst out, my frown twisting into a cheerful smile. "Is that really you?" I quickly smoothed down my half-of-back-length black hair and my cheeks turned pink. It was Ulrich Stern, my crush from middle and high school!

"Yumi!" Ulrich jumped up and gave me a hug. I hugged back. We quickly parted, pink in the cheeks.

I coughed a fake cough. "L-long time, n-no see, Ulrich," I stuttered. "What's up?"

"N-nothing much," Ulrich stammered. "Look, here's my address and cell phone number. I... really have to go! Good-night, Yumi, see you!" Ulrich ran past me into the elevator and waved.

"Good-bye! Hope to see you again!" I called back. What a coincidence.

I shook my head, walking to my room, C-9. I finally reached it. I was about to open the door when I noticed a book with a handsome boy on the cover. I picked it up and read the title. _How to Make a Boy Love You_. I decided to keep it. I walked inside my apartment room, closed the door behind me, collapsed on the sofa, and fell asleep.


End file.
